Timing
by eemmaatt33
Summary: The timing was impeccable, the aim flawless and the shot deadly. Time runs out for the Count. Set during season one finale.


**Author's Note**: I do not own _Young Dracula_, all rights reserved to Danny Robins/Dan Tetsell and CBBC. This is a not for profit, fan told story.

The story is set during Season 1 Episode 14 "Countdown", which was the finale. There is a warning of dark themes, including violence and murder.

If this story is well received, I might continue it further and write about the aftermath. I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please remember to leave a review!

* * *

_Life is all about timing_

_The unreachable becomes reachable_

_The unavailable becomes available_

_The unattainable… attainable_

_Have the patience_

_Wait it out_

_It's all about timing_

Eric Van Helsing pulled the trigger. The arrow flew through the air, piercing the Count's chest. The room fell silent. Everyone turned and watched as blood seeped out of the wound, quickly soaking the ruffled shirt. The Count staggered forward, struggling to stand as he collapsed onto the floor. His face held disbelief at the arrow protruding out of his chest.

The sudden movement triggered the rest of the party to rush forward, surrounding the fallen Count. Shouts of Dad escaped both Vladimir and Ingrid, as they clutched desperately onto his body. Magda approached with her usual grace, kneeling down to look at her ex-husband.

"My darling Count," Magda began.

"Oh, Magda," the Count whispered, using the last of his strength to gaze upon her perfectly structured face. "I lied. I never stopped loving you."

"And I you," Magda smirked.

A touch of worry was noticeable in her eyes but her emotionless façade was still in place.

"Promise me… Just promise me, you'll stay and look after the kids."

The Count grabbed blindly for her hand. The raw desperate emotion and his crumpled body screamed weakness, that neither Vlad nor Ingrid had ever witnessed from their father. The shear hopelessness of the situation began to dawn on them. They were going to lose another parent, to what should have been near impossible. To death.

"I promise master," Renfield cried.

"Not you! Magda," the Count roared angrily.

"I'll look after them, like they were my own children," Magda promised.

Vlad couldn't help but think it was typical behaviour of his mother. He knew to always expect the constant cruelness of Magda's behaviour. Which was the only normalcy of the situation.

"We are your own children," Ingrid sneered, thinking the same thing.

"Silence," the Count struggled to yell. "Vladdy… Vlad," he called out, searching for his only son.

He gently stroked Vlad's face, a gesture that Vlad had yearned for years. The Count was finally acting like a real father. The irony of the moment did not escape him.

"Promise. Promise you'll carry on the family name. Be a good vampire," the Count looked imploringly into Vlad's face, begging him to fulfil this one wish.

Vlad paused. He looked at the faces of his family. His sister, Ingrid, nodded her approval. Robin looked on helplessly in the background. Tears were present in everyone's eyes. He looked back down at his father. It was his dying wish. He couldn't refuse.

"I promise," Vlad agreed.

"That's my boy…" the Count relinquished his hold on Vlad.

He slowly closed his eyes, placing his head on the cold stone ground. His last words were spoken. He released his final hold onto the world. A collective gasp was heard as the Count dissolved into dust. It piled on the floor, mixing with the pool of blood.

"He's dead," Ingrid spoke first. Clearly hurt and feeling slightly betrayed. "But he didn't say anything to me. That is so typical," she yelled.

Vlad held the dust. It slipped through his fingers like sand. This was all that was left of the Count. His unbeating heart broke. The Count, his father, was gone. He was the only one who cared for him, cherished him, and maybe even loved him. Now he was cruelly taken away from him. If only for the fact that he was a Vampire. Vlad understood now. Breathers were just as despicable as Vampires.

"I slayed a vampire," a soft voice was heard behind them.

The family looked up from the Count's remains and stared at the intruder. The one who caused this heartbreak.

"_I_ slayed a vampire!" Van Helsing laughed, overjoyed at his success.

He hugged his son Jonathan, as the two smiled together. Father and son, a bond so tight. One that Vlad had just lost. Vlad stepped forward. Rage emanating off him in waves.

"How could you? How could you kill him?!" Vlad's voice deepened and shook the entire castle, with its fury.

Van Helsing took a step back, shocked at the undiluted rage directed at him. Vladimir himself had never felt so angry in his entire existence. Red filled his vision, as the dark shadows in his mind took over. They felt the trigger to change, to become the vicious predator instead of the helpless prey.

A bloodthirsty smile spread across his face. Thoughts of vengeance took priority. Those who knew him, were shocked at the visage. The once happy, innocent face now promised blood and torture to any that crossed him.

Van Helsing bumped into the wall behind him, running out of space to escape. He clutched at the hard surface, desperately trying to make himself look smaller. Jonathon was frozen next to his father, clinging at his arm.

Vlad was lost within himself. His usual self-control was unparalleled to anyone. He was able to keep his vampiric urges and upbringing from ruining his unlife with the humans. At the moment, Vladimir couldn't care less. He encouraged the change, wanting to let his body take over. To not have to feel anything. Be numb to the world and its cruelty.

His young vampire body gladly accepted the offer. It begged to become the monster, Vlad had been denying it since birth. Although the change was not permanent- only permanently changing on the sixteenth birthday –many child vampires are able to access their abilities early. Usually enacted for self-preservation or during uncontrollable emotions.

Vladimir's eyes became pitch black, boring holes into Van Helsing. He stood poised and ready to strike, slipping into a position that highly resembled a stalking wolf. A slight pain emanated from his mouth. Razor sharp fangs tore down from his gum and protruded over his teeth. One flick of his tongue told him that two large fangs and another two smaller ones, positioned themselves over his canine teeth.

He felt the incredible speed and strength that was accustomed with a vampiric body. As his senses adjusted they went into overload. He could hear the sound of people breathing. Even the sounds of frantic heartbeats and the alluring music of flowing blood. It was almost painful to listen to. He had to satisfy his bodies hunger for blood and his own need for payback.

Nobody in the room moved. Magda and Ingrid visualised statues. With no breathing or heartbeats to tell anyone otherwise. Robin was in awe, his best friend was finally embracing his vampiric side. Van Helsing was panicking. He had failed to comprehend the threat of other vampires in the room, once he had offed the Count. He didn't think that the youngest of the clan would present much of a danger. Especially, as only two hours ago, he had strung up the child and then left him tied to a chair.

Vlad watched as Van Helsing tried to shield his son from an attack. Hiding him behind his back. A creepy smile stretched over his face, as the perfect revenge came to thought. Vlad locked eyes with Jonathon, leaving him shivering in fear. He slowly crept forward. Those who watched would have described his fluid movements as exceptionally graceful.

"Don't you dare touch my son! You… you freak of nature," Van Helsing threatened, shakily pointing his crossbow at him.

Vladimir was beyond reason. He had to avenge his father. Only Jonathon's blood would satisfy his quench for revenge. Vlad could hear their heart beats accelerate as he approached. Jonathon's neck was in his reach.

Van Helsing shot another arrow, this time at Vlad. The arrow soared through the air, about to make the second death of the night. But as quickly as the shot was released, it was stopped. The arrow was frozen in mid-air. Everyone looked in awe at Vladimir, his hand was outstretched controlling the arrow. It burst into flames, leaving nothing but dust behind. Van Helsing dropped the crossbow, shocked at what had just occurred.

Vlad had never felt so powerful. It was running through his veins, the raw massive power that only he had access to. He laughed. A laugh that sent shivers down their spines. Jonathon flinched. His fear served as a trigger to Vlad. He ran, faster than light, and pinned him against the wall. Leaving his feet dangling above the ground, as Vlad used his inhuman strength.

Another smile, a promise of pain. Jonathon first heard the crack and then secondly felt the excruciating pain in his legs. Vlad had broken them, furthering his inability to escape. Van Helsing looked upon helplessly, as he watched his son's demise.

"Please, I beg you. Stop. I'll do anything. Just stop," Van Helsing pleaded, "Take my life instead. Please, spare Jonno."

"Did you stop, when I begged you not to harm my father? I have no mercy for you," Vlad spoke.

Van Helsing cried. Jonathon was still whimpering in pain, his legs dangling uselessly. Vlad pulled him down from the wall and roughly positioned his head, to expose the neck. He made sure he was facing Van Helsing. His fangs ached for the sweet taste of blood. Vlad hovered over Jonathon's neck.

_It's not worth it_, a small voice inside his head called. _This isn't you, you have to stop_. Vlad hesitated. The last of his conscience was fighting. He remembered his father and all the pain Van Helsing caused him. He bit.

Vladimir was overcome by the delicious taste of blood. He drank until the body was dry. Dropping the lifeless figure of Jonathon on the floor, he turned to the sobbing Van Helsing.

"Never touch my family again. Or it'll be your neck drained," Vlad's cold hard voice echoed around the castle.

He apparated out of the room and into his bedroom, collapsing onto his bed. The darkness soon swallowed him, taking him into the land of unconsciousness.


End file.
